iDon't Wanna Be In Love
by vermonstergirl36
Summary: Fourshot. Many pairings, mostly Carly/Sam or Cam. Slash and fem!slash warning. R&R!
1. iDon't like You Like That

**A/N—**Sorry if this chapter is kind of boring. I promise the story will get more interesting! Reviews are like oxygen.

"Hey, Freddie." Carly opened the door of her apartment so her friend Freddie could come in. He was carrying his usual assortment of technical equipment, and Carly had to step back to avoid being hit by the various wires.

"Hi, Carly. Where's Sam?" Freddie looked around the apartment for the blonde girl.

"I don't know. She was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago." Carly shrugged. "But speaking of Sam, I kind of think she's been acting a little…strange lately."

"Really?" Freddie's voice cracked. Sam had told him that she was gay a week before. When he had asked if she had told Carly, Sam had simply shook her head and blushed. Freddie knew that Sam acted strange around Carly because she was completely in love with the brunette.

Carly nodded. "She doesn't seem to want to hang out as much. She's always late for iCarly, and when I try to make plans with her she always makes an excuse." Carly looked like she was deep in thought for a moment, then her face lit up. "I know! Sam has a boyfriend! That's why she not really interested in hanging out with us anymore." Carly smiled triumphantly, but she looked a little sad.

"Um…I don't think that's it." Freddie ran a hand through his hair. This conversation was getting more awkward by the second.

"Well, what do you think it is?" Carly put her hand on her hip.

Freddie gulped. Sam had made him promise not to tell anyone. "Maybe she has…a lot of homework to catch up on?" Freddie said hopefully.

Carly laughed. "I don't think Sam's ever done homework in her life. Anyway, she's sleeping over tonight, if she ever shows up. That'll give me a chance to talk to her about what's going on."

Freddie shrugged. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

Carly gave him a strange look. "Do you know what's going on with her?"

Freddie shook his head. "Girls, you know?" He chuckled pathetically before heading upstairs. Carly sighed and followed.

-----------------------------------

"Sam, wake up." Carly nudged her sleeping friend. It was around midnight, and Carly and Sam had fallen asleep in front of the TV. Sam's head was against Carly's shoulder and her legs were in Carly's lap.

"Hmm?" Sam blinked a few times. She didn't really want to move, but Carly seemed determined to wake her up.

"Sam, we fell asleep." Carly dragged Sam's legs off of her.

"Oh." Sam stretched and started to stand up. Her bed was more comfortable than the couch anyway.

"Wait." Carly grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled her down. Sam gave Carly a confused look, then shrugged and closed her eyes.

"No, Sam, I have to talk to you about something." Carly sounded serious, and Sam reluctantly opened her eyes.

"I want to know why you've been acting so weird around me lately." Carly got right to the point.

Sam stared down at the floor, avoiding Carly's eyes. Carly gently put her hand on Sam's arm, and Sam shivered from the contact. She just wanted to get this over with, to get her feelings out in the open, because she couldn't live without telling Carly the truth.

Sam sighed. "Okay, the truth…the truth is, I love you." Sam squeezed her eyes shut and counted to ten. When Carly didn't respond, she slowly opened her eyes.

Carly was still sitting next to her, but she had taken her hand away from Sam's arm. "You mean like…you're a lesbian?" Carly whispered harshly, her eyes narrowed.

Sam nodded wordlessly. She still didn't look at Carly.

Neither Carly or Sam spoke for a few moments. Finally, Sam looked up at Carly. The brunette's eyes sparkled with tears.

"Carly, please don't…" Sam pleaded, reaching for her friend. Carly, however, scooted away.

"Sam, I-I'm sorry," Carly said shakily. "I don't…like you like that. Sorry." Carly didn't wait for a response; she dashed upstairs, leaving Sam alone on the couch.

Suddenly, Spencer popped out of his room and headed toward the kitchen. "Hey, Sam," he said brightly, opening the fridge. "I'm getting some water. Want one?"

Sam shook her head. Her eyes were quickly filling with tears, and she was afraid her voice would sound strangled if she spoke.

"Okay. Where's Carly?" Spencer asked, grabbing a bottle and looking around.

Sam shrugged. Spencer looked confused for a second, then started walking back to his room. "If you need anything, just knock," he said, closing the door behind him.

Sam looked at the stairs one last time, then left Carly's apartment.


	2. iWanna Date Sam

**A/N--**I pretty much wrote this entire story last week when I had the flu. Maybe not top quality, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Anyway, enjoy, read, and review.

"So, Carly shot ya down, huh?" Freddie pulled two iced teas out of Carly's refrigerator and set them down on the island. It had been two weeks since Carly had broken Sam's heart, and things were still awkward between them.

Sam fidgeted on her stool. "She didn't 'shoot me down,'" she said defensively, popping the cap on her drink. "She just…doesn't like girls that way, is all."

Freddie raised his eyebrows. "You know what I think," he said knowingly. "I think Carly just doesn't want to be in a relationship."

"How d'you figure that?" Sam asked.

"Come on," Freddie said, looking at her as though he had just witnessed her IQ drop 80 points. "She turns down all the people who ask her out. Boys, girls, everybody."

Sam looked at Freddie doubtfully. "Well, she always turns you down because you're a doof," she said, with a slight smirk at Freddie, who rolled his eyes. "And she turned me down because…" Sam trailed off, a confused look on her face.

Freddie sighed. "I'd say just give it time. I think Carly needs to figure herself out." He took a drink of iced tea.

Sam shrugged. "I…don't really want to talk about Carly anymore."

There was a pause, then Freddie asked, "So…what're you going to do now?"

Sam shrugged again. "Who knows? There aren't a lot of girls at school who are-"

Suddenly, Freddie jumped up and snapped his fingers. "I've got it! There's this girl in my French class, Dylan. She's totally cute, totally gay, and I think she'd be totally into you!"

"Wow. You just used the word 'totally' three times in the same sentence," Sam observed. "You just went up, like, 50 gay points."

Freddie blushed. "God, Sam," he mumbled, before clearing his throat loudly and continuing. "So…do you want me to set you two up?"

Sam looked at the ceiling. _But I love Carly_, she thought. Finally she looked back at Freddie, who was staring at her expectantly. "Sure," she said, giving him a half-smile. "Why not."

-----------------------

It was Friday afternoon. Sam was sitting in the Groovy Smoothie, waiting for Dylan. She stared down at the note in her hand. It was written in Freddie's messy tech nerd handwriting, and it said that Dylan would meet Sam at 4 pm. Sam stared at her watch. It was 3:57.

Almost as though Sam's prayers had been answered, a girl who fit Freddie's description breezed through the doorway. She was tall and very pretty, with layered brown hair and blonde highlights. The girl was wearing a short white skirt, a blue cami, and light blue Converse low-tops.

The girl looked around for a moment, then spotted Sam. She looked at a paper in her hand, then back at Sam. The girl then broke into a grin and charged toward Sam.

"Hey!" The girl said enthusiastically, flashing Sam a huge smile. Her braces were aquamarine and matched her shoes perfectly.

When Sam was too speechless to respond, the girl pointed to the photograph in her hand. "Your friend Freddie gave me this so I could recognize you." It was a photo of Sam making a face, most likely at Freddie. Sam blushed.

"That's not really…the best picture…" Sam stammered, resolving to kill Freddie later.

Dylan laughed, and it sounded like tinkling bells. "I think it's sexy," she said, putting her hand on Sam's knee. Sam almost fell of the stool she was sitting on.

"Sorry," Dylan laughed. "I'm Dylan, by the way."

"S-Sam," Sam said, trying to balance herself.

They ordered smoothies and chatted for about twenty minutes, after which Dylan had to leave for a piano lesson. Sam was secretly glad their date was over; this girl seemed too perfect, but she still wasn't Carly.

"Wait, I almost forgot," Dylan said on her way out. "Are you going to the school dance next week?"

"I-I wasn't—" Sam said nervously.

"Okay, then, I'll see you there!" Dylan called, before jogging out the door.

"I can't dance," Sam said feebly, even though Dylan was too far away to hear. Under her breath, Sam added, "Without Carly."


	3. iCan't Dance

**A/N-** Yes, I did borrow the character of Jonah from the episode "iHate Sam's Boyfriend". Yes, I turned him gay. Does it surprise you? I didn't think so.

**A/N take two**- If the story seems rushed in parts, chillax because that's just my writing style. Hopefully you enjoy anyway. R&R, and the wait for the next chapter won't be as long (sorry, I was on vacation XD)

Sam stared at the sparkling tube of lip gloss in her hand. Its color was somewhere between peach and pink (or at least that's what Freddie had said as he had handed it to her.) A makeover, he had said, was simply a last resort for Sam to get in touch with her feminine side before the dance. Sam wasn't quite sure how this related to impressing Carly, but at this point she was willing to do anything to wow the brunette.

Freddie was rummaging through Sam's closet, trying to find the perfect outfit. "Jesus, Sam," he grumbled, getting down on his knees to search her closet floor. "Not only is your closet a total mess, but you have about five million flannel shirts."

Sam blushed. "Just keep looking…I think I have something girly way in the back."

Freddie scoffed. "Hey, are you testing the makeup like I told you to?" Freddie had now completely disappeared into the ocean of clothes spilling from the closet.

"Yeah, yeah. You know I don't look good in makeup." Sam abandoned the lip gloss and started to apply a thin line of eyeliner to her upper lids.

"That's not true," Freddie said. "Aha!" he exclaimed triumphantly, pulling a green miniskirt out of the closet.

"What?" Sam said, turning around. "Oh, that. That's Carly's. She must've left it here a while ago."

Freddie pouted. "It'd look great on you! Just try it on, please." He did puppy dog eyes, and Sam grinned.

"Homo," she laughed, grabbing the skirt and heading for the bathroom.

Freddie stood there, shocked, then laughed. "I wouldn't be talking, honey."

"Ooh, that stung," Sam deadpanned from behind the bathroom door.

When Sam finally emerged, Freddie whistled, much to her embarrassment. Sam had never realized how good her legs looked. Freddie high-fived her and wheeled back into the bedroom.

"Now that we're on a roll," he said brightly, "try these on." He seemed to have magically found an array of brightly-colored, low cut tank tops. Sam looked at the tank tops, then at her chest, and then at Freddie skeptically.

"Hey," he said, grinning and practically shoving Sam into the bathroom, "you have to use what you've got."

----

The gym seemed to have completely transformed for the dance. The walls were covered in black crepe paper, and colored lights flashed to the beat of the music. Fall Out Boy blared from the speakers, and chaperones scanned the writhing crowd of students for what they routinely and embarrassingly referred to as "inappropriate touching".

Suddenly, the door opened, sending a wave of brisk air into the stuffy gymnasium. People looked to see who the late arrivals were, and gasped when they saw Samantha Puckett, looking completely different. She was wearing the green mini with black leggings (which had been a compromise between her and Freddie) as well as a tank top which, in the words of Freddie, "made her boobs look huge." Her hair was totally up, which it rarely was. Finally, she had allowed Freddie to apply blush, eye shadow, and just a hint of peachy pink lip gloss.

"Hey there, sexy," a voice purred in Sam's ear. She turned around with a start to find Dylan grinning at her. The brunette was wearing a black tank top, tight jeans, and vivid red lipstick.

"Hey," Sam said half-heartedly, glancing across the room at Carly, who was dancing with an admittedly cute tenth-grade boy.

"Wanna dance?" Dylan said suggestively, grabbing Sam's hands. Sam shrugged slightly before allowing Dylan to pull her out onto the dance floor.

For a moment, Sam felt herself being sucked into the chaos of dancing students. Dylan put her hands on Sam's hips quite roughly and pulled the blonde toward her. Dylan smelled vaguely of lavender, and Sam instantly thought of Carly's lavender perfume. Guiltily, she looked once again across the dance floor at Carly, just in time to see the tenth-grade boy grab her ass.

Sam shook her head, willing herself to concentrate on Dylan. Dylan yelled above the music, "I'm going to get some water, k? I'll bring you one." With a wink, she disappeared into the throng. After a few moments, Freddie danced by, his arms around the neck of a boy named Jonah who sometimes sat with Sam, Carly, and Freddie at lunch. They looked pretty cozy, and Sam hated to ruin the moment, but…

"Hey!" Sam hissed, elbowing Freddie just as he looked like he was about to close the gap between himself and Jonah. He looked annoyed for a moment, then said, "What?"

"This," – she pointed to her clothes-"is attracting the wrong person."

Freddie shrugged. "If you want something, you have to work for it," he said simply, before Jonah pulled him into a kiss. Sam noticed Miss Briggs giving Freddie and Jonah the evil eye, and she coughed to warn Freddie.

The DJ played several more fast songs before changing the mood and switching to slower songs. The flashing colored lights were changed to light blue, making the faces of the people in the crowd ethereal and, if possible, making Carly look more beautiful.

Dylan still hadn't returned from her water expedition, so Sam made her way over to the refreshment table. To her surprise, Dylan was talking to a pretty ninth-grade girl and twirling her hair around her finger. Strangely, Sam didn't feel any pangs of sorrow, at least not the same kind as when Carly had rejected her.

Sam reached for a bottle of water. As she did so, a hand brushed hers, causing her to start. It was Carly, who had been leaning against the table. There was no sign of the boy she had been dancing with, and the brunette had an odd, lonely look on her face.

Even though Carly had broken Sam's heart, Sam instantly felt concern for her friend. "What happened?" She asked, having no trouble speaking over the soft music and low voices of the crowd.

Carly shrugged, not looking at Sam. "Boys, you know?" Carly said, with a sad-sounding laugh.

Sam nodded. "Yeah." The moment was incredibly awkward, and she was torn between wanting to stay and comfort Carly and wanting to be as far away as possible.

"Sam, why did you do this?" Carly said finally, making eye contact with Sam for the first time. When she saw mild confusion on Sam's face, Carly gestured to Sam's outfit.

"Oh, this." Sam was beet red, negating any need for the blush Freddie had applied delicately earlier. "I-I just thought it was, you know, time for a change."

"You did this for me, didn't you?" Carly said cockily, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"No!" Sam said indignantly, before breaking into an embarrassed half-smile. "Okay, yes."

One of Carly's hands reached out to touch Sam's cheek. The blonde flinched initially, but immediately relaxed as Carly's smooth fingers brushed the side of her face.

"Why didn't I notice before?" Carly murmured. Sam's heart skipped a beat.

"N-notice what?" Sam stammered, her heart pounding in her chest. The light made Carly look angelic.

"How beautiful you are." Both of Carly's hands seized Sam's face. "Sam, forgive me. Please." Carly lightly pressed her lips to Sam's.

Sam smiled into the kiss. She put her arms around Carly's neck and pulled the slightly taller brunette closer to her. Carly peppered Sam's jawline with light, fluttering kisses.

Suddenly, Freddie approached the drink table, Jonah fixed to his arm. Grabbing a water, he winked mischievously at Sam, whose knees were growing weak as Carly's kisses moved to her neck.

"I told you it would work, Blondie," he said with a grin. "This place is turning into a friggin' gay bar."

Sam laughed slightly before deepening the kiss between herself and Carly. After several more blissful moments, she turned around just in time to see Miss Briggs bearing down on them.


	4. iLike Your Shirt

**A/N- **Potentially a shitty ending, but it just begged to be written. Contains girl-on-girl action and the rare iCarly male/male slash. R&R y'all.

"No…" Sam mumbled incoherently. "Briggs…was just…urgh…" Sam made a funny sound before slowly opening her eyes.

Sam almost screamed when she found herself staring into Carly's eyes. "Sam, I think you were having a bad dream," Carly said softly. She was straddling Sam, and her hands were lightly placed on the blonde girl's sides.

"W-what?" Sam said stupidly, blinking rapidly.

"You've been mumbling like this for an hour. I didn't want to wake you because…" Carly trailed off, licking her bottom lip.

Sam's dream was rapidly fading from her memory. She recalled raw emotions, bitter rejection, and, most importantly, Carly.

"Why?" Sam asked sweetly.

"Because you looked so cute," Carly whispered. Sam almost couldn't hear her, but when she did, her jaw dropped.

Without waiting for a response, Carly leaned her forehead against Sam's. "What were you dreaming about?"

"It was such a weird dream," Sam said, rubbing her temples. "We were…together…and Freddie gave me lots of fashion advice."

Carly raised an eyebrow. "You dreamt about me?"

Sam blushed and nodded. She was still half-asleep, and the fact that her crush was flirting with her had not fully sunk in.

Carly placed her lips next to Sam's ear, causing the blonde to shiver uncontrollably. "Sometimes I dream about you too," Carly breathed.

Sam was in total shock. The night before, Sam and Carly had fallen asleep on the couch together after iCarly. How could Carly have known that Sam liked her?

"Freddie told me," Carly said, as if in response to Sam's thoughts. "Last night, I finally got it out of him. I was scared you kept blowing me off because you had a boyfriend, so I tickled him until he told me you love me."

This news, coupled with the fact that Carly's hand was sliding up Sam's stomach, was making Sam's breathing ragged. "In my dream you…hated me because I was gay. But then in the end…" Sam looked confused. "It didn't make sense, really."

Carly cocked her head. "I could never hate you. I love you."

Sam's eyes were wide. "Really?" She grinned.

"I always have." Carly's hands continued their journey north. "I thought you were, um, not interested because I'm a…and you are…" Carly shook her head. "But now…"

Carly immediately attacked Sam's lips with her own. Sam moaned loudly and arched her back, causing her hips to smash into Carly's. The raw roughness of the kiss only frustrated both girls more.

Carly pulled away. "I like your shirt," she said to Sam, her voice breathless and raspy.

"Thanks, I think…" Sam said, her eyes fixed on Carly's lips.

"I'd like it better if it was over there." Carly said, pointing across the room. Sam smiled and pulled her shirt off.

"Better," Carly said teasingly. "But now your pants don't match the rest of you. We might have to get rid of those too."

"Whoa, Carly," Sam said nervously. "I think your shirt needs to go be with mine. You know, so they can bond."

Carly grinned devilishly. "I like the way you think." Carly practically ripped off her own shirt, exposing a purple bra.

Sam instantly felt this huge urge to lick Carly's stomach, which she did, much to Carly's happiness. Carly was only wearing a dark miniskirt, which was quickly discarded. Sam laughed at Carly's rainbow underwear before being immediately silenced by Carly's impatient fingers on her zipper.

When all their clothing was on the floor, Carly stared at it for a moment before saying with utter finality, "I never realized this before, but our clothes look way better on the floor."

---

One week went by. One week, and Sam and Carly were still glowing. They held hands in the halls (much to Miss Briggs' displeasure) and stole kisses (and sometimes more) during the rare moments when they found themselves alone. Freddie had known all along, of course, that Carly and Sam would end up together. But he had a crush of his own.

The three of them sat in Carly's room, chatting absently about the day's events. Carly and Sam kept glancing at each other and giggling madly.

"Jeez, you two practically beam out the message 'I lost my virginity in this room'," Freddie said disdainfully, leaning back in his beanbag chair.

"Somebody's bitter because he's afraid to ask Jonah out," Sam said with a grin. Freddie blushed.

"I will tonight," he muttered, twirling a heavily gelled lock of his own hair between his fingertips. "It's harder for guys, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I think someone's afwaid," Sam said, clearly teasing Freddie. He looked annoyed for a split second, then smiled.

"See you guys later," he said, springing up. "I have something to take care of."

---

"Hey, this is, um, Freddie Benson."

"From my French class?"

"Yeah, I, uh…do you…"

"What? I'm going to be late for my trombone lesson."

"Well I had a, er, question."

"Is it about the homework? 'Cause I'm not really that good at French. I took it because it was either that or Latin, yuck."

"N-no, it wasn't about that."

"Well what was it, dude? My mom's already here."

"W-would you go out with me?"

_Silence._

"Yeah. Is Friday good?"

---

The elevator door slid shut. Sam's hand slid around Carly's waist as she pulled her in for a light kiss. Carly laced their fingers together and breathed in Sam's unique cinnamon smell. They were so completely, ridiculously in love that it sometimes surprised the both of them.

Carly's hoodie fell open suddenly, revealing a cheekily ironic "Over the Rainbow" t-shirt. Sam inhaled sharply.

"New shirt?" Sam hadn't meant for her voice to sound so gruff, but Carly seemed to be liking it.

Carly bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, I got it yesterday."

Sam slipped both her hands into the back pockets of Carly's jeans. "Your room?" She said softly. It didn't sound very much like a question.

"You bet," Carly whispered back.

**A/N-** Ha! Basically the entire story was just Sam's dream. I know, I know, not very original, but I feel like it worked pretty well here. Anyway, just clarifying that. Love n' kisses from the v-monster.


End file.
